The present invention relates to an improved means for securing planking to a horizontal support in a portable platform construction without the use of loose fastening means such as screws, bolts, clamps, clips or the like.
Various means have been proposed for attaching planking to portable platforms such as bleachers, chair risers and stages. Many of these systems make use of separate hardware which is often lost when the platform is set up or when it is taken down, adding to the cost of staging the event. In addition, portable platforms are frequently used, and often stored, outdoors. The weather causes the fasteners to rust, weakening the structure and making it difficult to assemble and dismantle.
Means for attaching planking making use of planks which are specially fitted with brackets for attachment to each other and to the horizontal supports have been proposed in the past. None are believed to be entirely satisfactory and to have the combination of features found in the present system wherein the means is concealed within the underside of the planking. This minimizes the pinch points on the user's side and makes the platform resistant to unauthorized dismantling or vandalism. In addition, the present system prevents the planking from uplifting when it is walked or sat upon and from shifting from end to end or back and forth on the horizontal support.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means having the above-mentioned features. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicted in the subjoined claims.